


Girl Meets The New Farkle

by artsyspikedhair



Series: Girl Meets Sexual Trauma [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Farkle's POV, Gen, Holocaust, Identity Issues, Legal Inaccuracies, POV Second Person, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Research, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: You find out how your great grandfather came to America about two weeks after you tell Mr. Matthews what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Girl Meets The Great Lady of New York. Read at your own risk. Also Charlie Gardner is not a good guy in this. you've been warned.

You began remembering back in eighth grade. Flashes of hands and being pinned down and suddenly, turtlenecks and bright colors felt constraining. So you made up some lies about growing, when in reality, you had no idea who you were anymore. 

You still don't. You have remembered much, much more now. You know the boy who did it; he had invited you over for an English project in sixth grade. He was in your history and English class in eighth grade, though he rarely showed up. Riley almost dated him, and you remember feeling really uncomfortable about that, but you didn't know why.You know he was aware that you're trans, and you panic when you think about it or him. You remember what he did, pinning you down and touching you, and, and, and you know there are words for what he did. Words like rape (but it wasn't that, because your clothes were still on). You didn't tell anyone for almost a year. 

But while your friends were busy triangulating, you were having flashbacks and dissociating. You knew eventually you would have to tell someone. And so you did. 

Cory Matthews is not an easily shocked man. But when you come after class and say that you have a free block and would like to discuss a "um- er- personal matter", he is. You haven't asked to speak privately with him in a long time. But he sits down with you, and you try to find the words.

"Uh- um..." you struggle to figure out what to say. 

"Farkle, what is this about? You're passing my class. Wait, is this about your, um, medical condition?" Mr. Matthews has never known how to talk about you being trans, but you appreciate the in it gives you. 

"Uh, sort of. You see, um, someone knew, in sixth grade. I don't know how he found out, but- he..." You don't know how to talk about this. You take some deep breaths, anxiety suffocating you.

"Farkle, are you okay? You don't have to talk about this-" 

"No, I do. If I don't talk about it, it'll only ruin my life more. You see, he, sort of, wanted 'proof'" You use air quotes around the word proof. "And, well, he-" You search for the word, then find it. "He assaulted me. Not- I mean- it wasn't rape, but he-" You blink back tears. "He touched me, and sort of-" Another shaky breath. You can do this Farkle, come on. "Penetrated me, but his clothes were on. I-I could feel him. Butt stuff." You aren't sure what you are saying. 

"Farkle-" Cory Matthews is not an easily shocked man. But his mind is reeling. A student in his care was, well, violated by another student, and he suspected nothing. He wondered if he should report it, but remembered he could only do that with Farkle's permission, being that he was not a mandated reporter or the school Title IX coordinator. "Do you want me to report this? I am only allowed to with your permission." 

Your mind races, imagining standing in a courtroom with him, telling more people, your parents knowing, and you just can't do it. You shake your head. "No, no sir. I just wanted to tell someone." 

"Okay. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." 

  


You find out how your great grandfather came to America about two weeks after you tell Mr. Matthews what happened. Your friends are focusing on their own stories, and you still don't know who you are. You feel like you and your great grandfather have something in common. Something inexplicable. He had his name, his family, and his religion taken from him. You had something else taken from you, something you can't quite name but know was important. But at the same time, you feel like it is wrong for you be suffering. Plenty of people were raped in concentration camps. Killed, too. Maybe even some of your relatives. What right do you have, to be crying over nightmares and phantom touches, when your great grandfather saw everything and everyone he loved taken away from him? 

You spend the week thinking it over. You talk Mr. Matthews into letting you not give a presentation about it. You suspect he feels sorry for you. You like learning about Judaism. It makes you feel like maybe something good can connect you to your story as well. 

There's a temple near your house. You start going there sometimes, on Saturday mornings. It is the one time of day you loose all thoughts of what happened to you, and how broken you are. It is the one time of day you feel like you are someone new. The new Farkle Minkus.


End file.
